


Family Bonds

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Arthur and Alfred get ready to start a family





	Family Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really know how DNA testing of any kind works so please forgive any mistakes I made!
> 
> This is my first ever USUK fic!! Yay!!

“I can’t wait. I can’t wait!” Alfred was grinning ear to ear. “We’re gonna be dads!” He banged his palms on the dashboard in excitement. “Arthur, we’re gonna be dads!”

“Not yet,” Arthur shot back, but even he was grinning.

The couple had both sent in their DNA to be tested, agreeing that whoever’s genes were “better” would be their future child’s sperm donor, and today was the day their results were in.

Alfred was practically vibrating in his seat. “It’s gonna be me. I’ll bet you anything I have the better genes.”

“You wish,” Arthur shot back.

“I _know_ ,” Alfred retorted. “Not that it’s gonna matter anyways. Either way it’ll still be our kid and you’re gonna be a great dad.”

Arthur blushed as he pulled into the parking lot. “Thank you, love.”

“Kiss for good luck before we go in?” Alfred asked.

Arthur just nodded, and the two leaned across their seats to kiss.

“I love you,” Arthur said softly when they parted, caressing Alfred’s cheek.

“I love you too,” Alfred replied, leaning into his husbands touch. Then a shit eating grin spread across his face. “And I’m totally gonna beat you in the DNA department.”

While sitting in the waiting room, Alfred and Arthur held hands tightly, both nervous but too afraid to admit it. Finally, their names were called.

“Alfred, Arthur, it’s good to see you again,” the doctor said.

Small conversation was made, and then it was finally time.

“Both of you have strong DNA,” the doctor told the couple. “Both your sperm count is high, neither of you have any illnesses, and everything looks great.”

Arthur squeezed Alfred’s hand with glee, and Al squeezed back.

“However......”

Both men’s guts dropped. “However?” Arthur repeated. Alfred was silent by his side.

“You’re related.”

The room was deathly silent.

“You’re joking,” Arthur finally spoke up.

The doctor shook his head. “I’m not. DNA doesn’t lie.” He took a folder out of one of the drawers on his desk and placed two papers side by side.

“See here where the DNA matches up?” He pointed it out to the couple. “You’re brothers.”

Alfred still hadn’t said anything. Arthur felt it as Al slowly let go of his hand.

The two thanked the doctor and left.

As soon as they were outside, Alfred ran to the bushes and Arthur could hear it as he vomited violently.

Arthur himself felt like he was suffocating. How many times had he kissed Al? Had slept with him? Hell, he had _married_ the man!

And it turned out they were related. That they were brothers.

Al, finally no longer throwing up, came back to Arthur. The two stared at each other for a while before Al finally spoke up.

“I’m moving out immediately. And I want a divorce.”

Arthur nodded. “Yes. Fantastic idea.

“And afterwards, I don’t think I ever want to see you again.”

“I agree.”

So it was decided.

The car ride back home was completely silent, and once they reached their shared apartment, Alfred immediately began gathering up all his belongings.

Within a week the pair were divorced and living in separate homes, living separate lives.

And they never spoke to or about each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! You didn’t think I really supported a ship as gross as USUK, did you? Ha!


End file.
